A wish in time
by iamsesshomarusfluff
Summary: Sesshomaru is mourning the death of his mate, Kagome. But then he thinks of a selfless wish, and hopes with his heart to bring her back. Read Author's notes on important info on the Characters.
1. mourning idea

A/N: YAY! My writers block is over! My other one shots that I have of Sess/Kag, the ones saving me, Valentines day, I had wrote during my writer's block, trying to see if I could get over it. Unfortunately it didn't and it turned out like shit, even though I got some reviews. I still wasn't happy with them, at all. But thanks to my never ending supply of stories to read, I have found a few stories that have inspired me to write, so this is kind of like a response to them. The stories that have given me such inspiration are: Tales from the House of the Moon, Light of the Moon, and The Once and Future Taiyoukai. All are such wonderful stories and I can't wait until updates.

But since I have read endless Sess/Kag pairing fan fictions, I have noticed the pattern everyone complains about, including me. So I hope I can come up with a good plot to continue this. And just so you know, Kagome in my story is not from the future, she never fell in love with Inuyasha, so there fore she is good acquaintances with Kikyou, even though I hate the miko. I wanted to make this different as much as I could, with out loosing characters, and the originality of the series. And I hope to god that I can keep them in character, such as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and Miroku, all of whom I have trouble with. So if you see that they seem to fall out of character, or think of things that I could do so that way their personality could fit within the plot, then by all means review that in and I will see what I could do. So far, I can only post the first chapter, considering that Sesshomaru has a son, and I am really bad at making up names, they would also be greatly appreciated.

But on with the story! I might add chapter two, depends on what I seem happy with.

He stood over her grave, still amazed that someone like her; someone so pure and innocent, yet strong and powerful, was in her grave. The memory of her death was still so fresh in his mind, and despite all the times he spent with her, it was the only thing he remembered of her. Perhaps it was because it haunted him. Or perhaps it was because he knew it was his fault. The great Taiyoukai could have stopped her death, could have prevented it; perhaps even prevented her from even being in danger. But he allowed it. Despite what he felt, despite what fate was telling him, he allowed her to fight by his side, just like what she wanted. He had to admit, it was a good bonus. But the cost was great. And he paid dearly. The cost of her life, her sacrifice, the cost his mate. The haunting image of her crouched over in pain, the haunting echo of her cry for him, the sight of her blood flowing between her fingers in a futile attempt to hold off death. Or perhaps it was the sight of her lifeless eyes that haunted him the most. Her eyes that were always full of life, wonder, curiosity at the world. The ones that shone every time she looked at him or the fiery spark in them when he was teasing her or the deep passion when they made love. Yes, that was it. To see her usually expressive eyes, so bleak and empty, it was shattered any control he had. Anything that with held him, anything that held him back, broke. It didn't crack, it didn't waver, and it didn't have any possibility to be held of anymore. It shattered, and he let his wrath fall upon anyone brave enough to cross his path. In all his years of living, not once did he ever loose control to his demon over the loss of a loved one. But that was to be expected. She was his mate.

It was a good match, and he knew it. She was human, yes. They had fights, yes. But it was worth it. To know that you had found your true other, the one fated indented you to be with. Their bond was strong. They could feel each other, even though they were miles apart. It was so strong; she gained the life span of her mate, to live by his side forever. Though it had not happened that way. They tried to avoid being apart. They were stronger together, and the kept that to their advantage. That's why allowed her to stay. But they weren't strong enough. She fell, along with his heart, with his meaning, reason. His life died with her. But he had to be strong. Strong for his lands, his people, for her, for their son. He had to continue to rule, continue to teach their son, the only heir to his throne. His son, no, their son, looked like him. He had the same hair, the same beautiful silver, silky locks. He had the same crescent moon on his forehead, and the same maroon strips. He was a half-demon, so he had the dog ears on his head, just like Inuyasha. But he had her eyes. He had the same deep, ocean blue eyes that she had. And of course her personality. The same compassion, the same fiery spirit, and though he didn't show it openly, he had her same caring nature. She had taught him well.

Of course, he faced the same hardships that she did, as well as Inuyasha had. The same rejection, the same complete refusal of being accepted as the heir, despite his bloodline. They fought left and right at it, saying they refused to be ruled by a Halfling, saying he would be their downfall. But they didn't know him. They didn't know that his hearing was nearly as sharp as his own, or his sense of smell was nearly his match. They didn't know that his strength surpassed his own. Or course not _physically_ but with his body and mind's strength together, he would be a strong leader. He had his mother's compassion, so he could be fair. He had his ruthlessness, so he could be a great warrior. He had his mother's wisdom, so he could make it though hard times. He had his boldness, so he could get what he needed for his people with no problem. He knew it anything were to happen, the kami forbid, that he would do fine. And he would choose none other. No one could have been better.

But his son nearly fell apart when his mother died. She was his source of comfort. His source of hope and confidence. She was their life, and when she was suddenly ripped from them, it was only natural to fall apart. He tried his best to be there for his son, to try and help him, help them both through such hard times. And his son rarely left his side. They drew comfort from each other, taking comfort from each other misery.

But she died nearly ten years ago, and yet, he still couldn't move on. He silently wondered why someone would have such an effect on him. In all his life, which was quite a few centuries, he never mourned over death. Not when he learned of his mother's death, which he was quite attached to. Not when he father died, which he just shrugged off and took on his responsibility with honor. No, he didn't not mourn death. He saw it as just another part of life, which is was, but not when it was taken unfairly. Not when he still needed her. This time, even though ten years is nothing to him, it still got to him. Perhaps it was because of the fact that when his mother died, he had already grown apart from her. And he wished to replace his father. So perhaps it was because he was still in love with her. Because he felt far from them, but he couldn't get close enough to her.

He sighed and placed a mix of red, black, and lunar roses on her grave. It seemed his son recently visited, as his sent lingered on the roses he left her. Roses were her favorite flower. She said it was because they represented so many things to her. A red rose was the same as her scent. Black roses were her favorite rose, and a lunar rose is what he compared her to. Something elegant and beautiful, and for some one in the house of the moon. They buried her beneath a weeping willow, as it was her favorite tree. She used to sit under this very tree, either reading, writing, or just enjoying the day. Enjoying life.

'I wish her life wasn't ripped from her. She didn't deserve it.' He thought bitterly. But then another thought popped into his head.

'Wait a minute… If no one could…' his thought tumbled over as he released something they looked over. He needed for find that miko Kikyou. The one with the shikon Jewel.

A/N: -sighs- Depressing I know. And for those of you who have read Light of the Moon, this probably sounds really familiar. But I promise I'm not steeling their idea, or plagiarizing! There are differences, and like I said, the plot hasn't fully revealed itself to me yet, so don't jump to conclusions. Like I said, it gave me ideas and I'm just trying to see where they will lead me. But like I said, if anyone had Idea's for Sesshomaru's son's name, tell me! If I like it, I'll make it his name.

Kagome will be back! I just have to find away to make her appearance go with the story. I don't know how many chapters this will be, or even if I will continue it. I have considered continuing saving me, but nothing comes to mind for that one yet. But I just want you to know that I wasn't steeling idea's….. So don't sue me!


	2. Who will make the wish?

Kikyo sat in front of the fire in her hut, with a look of deep concentration on her face. Beside her, Inuyasha sat completely bewildered, and, across from her; also in front of the fire, was Sesshomaru. What the demon lord told them, took her by surprise. She hadn't expected anything near of what he told her. Of course she could see many flaws from it, all ready, but she had to agree with him. It was possible. There were so many questions swirling around in her head, that she absent mindedly twirled the Shikon jewel between her forefinger and thumb. All the while she had a dumbstruck look in her eyes.

'_It could work, but to what extent? What would the cost be? Could we even attempt this, while disaster strikes? Nothing good could come from this jewel, no matter how I keep it pure. When he first thought of the wish, it could pass as selfless, but now? Now that the selfishness is behind the selfless wish, what catches could there be? Would she be the same? How will this effect time or fate? Is she suppose to stay dead, or some back?'_

All these questions swam across her mind, and her temples started to throb. She knew she was probably overacting to his theory, but she also knew that she couldn't afford to. Too many lives revolved around this and Kagome, that too many would be destroyed. She couldn't allow that, but if anyone could make the wish, it would be either Sesshomaru, or herself. And the only reason why she even considered him, was because of the fact that if he really did lover her, then he would truly wish her alive because she died unfairly. That could purify the jewel, and everybody would live happily ever after.

'_But in reality, there is no happily ever after.' _ She thought grimly.

She let out a heavy sigh, and tried to see what she felt about it. Something didn't feel right about this. Like something would go wrong. She always trusted her gut feeling, but her life also hung on the line. If she refused, the demon lord would strike her down, and she didn't quite feel like dying. Even if Inuyasha was with her, it still wouldn't stop Sesshomaru. Since Kagome died, he seemed to grow truly cold and distant, and the only thing that kept him from loosing himself, was his son. The only link he had left of her.

"So, miko, would it work?" Sesshomaru finally said, breaking her train of thought. Kikyo sat up straight, and looked at the demon lord straight in the eye.

"It's possible. But, even a wish as that, made for the wrong reasons, could be wrong. Lord Sesshomaru, the moment you thought of the wish, it may have been selfless, but the more you thought about it, the more selfishness seeped into your heart. The way you word your wish isn't what's important. It's the wish of the heart. And while you're mourning, the wish intentions of your heart will be selfish."

Sesshomaru only shook his head stubbornly. If there was a chance, he would take it. Kikyo sighed again. When Sesshomaru shook his head, she was so strongly reminded of Inuyasha, that she had to resist the urge to look back at him.

"But there is a chance."

Kikyo reluctantly nodded. Everything in her was screaming against this. She knew this was wrong. The wish wasn't pure enough. Was that it? The wish? She tried to think about Kagome being alive, and she found the thought rather comforting. Had fate intended to brink her back? Have her reborn? Would all they have to do is wait? It had been ten years so far, how much longer? But she had in impatient demon lord in front of her. If she refused, like her gut was telling her, he would kill her. If she told him to wait, he would kill her. Would he? As long as she was sure, she could hold him off, but that was just it. She wasn't completely sure.

"But I'm not sure."

"Unsure of what?"

"Of all of this. Using the jewel."

"So you would refuse me?" he asked treating.

Kikyo stiffened at the tome of the taiyoukai.

"If need be, yes. This is no matter to take lightly, no matter how much your heart wishes."

Sesshomaru just grunted. He knew this. He knew matters attached to the jewel were usually dark. Usually full of greed, because it was a chance for someone to obtain something better; something greater then what they were. But the thoughts that seemed to pass though the miko's mind never crossed his. Why did life seem unfair? Why did it have to be so complicated? But he did have to agree on what the miko said. If this were to work, the best chance would have been when the wish first crossed his mind. But he didn't have the jewel, and now the selfishness of the wish did indeed seep their way into him. He tried not to think about it, but the more it pushed it away, the stronger it pushed back, until he could deny it no longer. The moment he realized his heart made a pure wish for her, the faster he realized that it could work, and if it could work, then he would have her back, and if he could have her back, that meant he could be happy. But then that would be selfish and he knew it. But he knew, deep in his being, that he really believed what he wished. But that part was small, and it was deep within him, that he couldn't push his despair down long enough for anyone to see it. And that part of him kept whispering to him, and it was the part of him Kikyo wanted him to make the wish on. And that part of him knew it, agreed with her and kept taunting him. Saying that if you really love her, if you really want her to be happy, the just let her go. But he couldn't to that. He waited lifetimes over for her, and he couldn't just let her go in ten years! The mere idea of it was just preposterous. No, there had to be a way to get her back. And if he had to go to the jewel to do it, then he might as well listen to the miko. For now though, he needed to call Kagome's group. The slayer, the monk, the kitsune, his son, and the two in front of him, and discuss this further. They had a say into as well, seeing as she had grown as family to them, and was to one. Sesshomaru stood and addressed the miko and his brother.

"Gather the other's" Was all the said as he left.

Kikyo slumped her shoulders as the daiyoukai left, leaving them mildly perplexed. As she eased the tension, she felt rather tired, but she also knew that all of them faced something great ahead. Whether it was good or bad or whatever, it would be great; big. She supposed fate wasn't ready to let Kagome go, even if time did. But, she supposed, if Kagome could be bound here by love and fate, instead of time, she would be able to fix things. But that was the problem, ring to get her back from time. She as well as everyone else missed the great miko. But brought a smile to everyone's face and she knew it was a matter of time before she made the cold heart of Sesshomaru smile as well. She also knew she had tamed the heart of the hanyou next to her. Speaking of the hanyou, he had been uncharacteristically quiet.

"Inuyasha, you're unusually quiet." She said softly, eyes still glued to the fire.

He didn't say anything, just stood and walked to the door.

"Let's go get the others." Was all he said as he exited the hut.

He, like Kikyo, didn't like this. He had his fair run in with the jewel, as he ran all over Japan chasing after it, and found this concept rather unnerving. He'd seen the jewel's power, both shattered and whole, and realized nothing good can come from it. Especially with a loop hole. But he did have to give credit to his brother. Not many people found even that. He found his fried's scent in no time. Sango was in the dojo, exercising. After he gathered her, they found the monk meditating in the garden's.

"I sensed something was amiss" Was the monk's comment as Inuyasha led everyone to his brother's study.

"What!? Father Please-!" Amartsitaru exclaimed.

"Quiet." Sesshomaru snapped aback at his son.

Amartsitaru only let his arms dangle by his sides with his eyes wide and mouth agape. He couldn't believe this! Was his father _insane_? Yes, he had to be. It was the only acceptable conclusion he could come to. He knew of the Shikon jewel, and he knew that if it brought his mother back, things could get ugly, and fast. Yes, he missed his mother to death, but he was willing to sacrifice his happiness for hers. He knew she would never want to be brought back like that, because then she would be bound to it, and he knew that she _hated_ that damned jewel. They would have to face her wrath once she found out, and even if she did. Boy did he not want to be there when she did.

"I agree with the boy" Miroku spoke up "We all have seen what the jewel can do. And I have a bad feeling about this. Perhaps if we can think this though thoroughly, we might be able to come up with something not so risky."

"Please-." Amartsitaru started again, but with a quick sharp look from his father cut his short.

On the other hand, Sesshomaru was getting rather irritated, and quickly. What did they take him for anyways? Some greedy fool who only wanted his mate back? No, he thought this through, well, as though as he could get with in a few minutes. And he was getting a feeling that the people in front of him were hiding something. He had that same dreading feeling, but he couldn't connect it to the jewel. Humans were just too quick to judge. No, he had a feeling that if Kagome _wasn't_ revived, then they would be in a lot more trouble then if she was. And he could connect it with the rumors of what was going around.

"I'm with Sesshomaru-sama." Came the quiet comment from Shippo.

Shippo had to say something. This was his adopted mother in his hands! But he also felt what Sesshomaru felt. If Kagome could be revived with the jewel, then the recently high activity of demons could be settled. But that was a pretty big _if._

"Why is that, Shippo?" Asked Sango while pulling him into her lap.

Sango had taken care of Shippo like a mother would, considering it would have been what Kagome would have asked her. Plus, she was the only one beside's her that Shippo considered as a mother. While Sesshomaru took him in, it was Inuyasha that he learned from. But he knew, in time, that Sesshomaru would be the one to train him, considering he is a full fledge demon.

"Well, because, someone could make the wish. And it still could be selfless enough for her to come back right?"

"Possibly." Said Kikyo.

"And it would be worth it. There's a lot of demon's coming out, and are after the jewel." Shippo felt proud. He knew he had a valid point, but he also knew that there was a group of people that protected the jewel, and Kikyo. Plus, a whole army if need be. But that would cause a lot more trouble then what its worth, and it would be easier to have Kagome back and then to disappear again. But hey, it was worth a shot.

Sesshomaru also felt a surge of pride go though him. He had taught the kit well. And his point was valid, and everybody in this room knew it. But he also felt proud that the kit stood by him, and agreed on what they both felt. Trouble.

The group debated more on the subject. More arguments, fights, and agreements, and some silences that filled the room with tension. This was a big deal, and everything had to be looked over. All of the possibilities of what could happen and what would come of it, and what-not. Some of them seemed promising, other's, not so much. But they eventually came to an agreement. Kagome needed to be revived, and she would be brought back. They all thought of what this meant, and what they had to do. Sesshomaru was to make the wish.


	3. The ghost of you

Kagome sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time. Everything was just so barren, yet, everything was so clear. Everything was the same though, it never changed. At least it never did for her. Everyone was the same person; they did the same things that they always did. It was a never ending pattern and all she could ever do, was watch. Watch as everyone took for granted what she wanted most of all. The world held no color for her. The trees were never green, the water was never blue, the sun never blinded her, the grass never browned, and the flowers were always black and white. The world was always def to her ears. The wind never rustled the leaves, the sound of flowing water never reached her ears, the sound of thunder never shook her to her core, she never hear what people have to say, never hears any declarations of love, or the cry of a heartbroken person. Never hears the laughter of a child; never hear the terrifying scream of a petrified child after a nightmare. And she can no longer taste life. The sweetness of chocolate as it melts in your mouth, nor the bittersweet taste of raspberries, nor the taste of meat, freshly cooked with the perfect seasonings. She no longer can hold any of those precious luxuries.

Instead, everything blurs together. All the colors seem one as they take shape. And she can no longer make out the shape of a pink flower, or the brown of the bark, or the purity of the water. All the scents mix and she couldn't tell where one comes from the other. She could no longer make out the smell of a rose, or of fall as the leaves die and fall to the earth. All of the sounds echo off each other and they all say the same thing. The loud out burst of someone laughing turns into a blood curling scream, the soft whisper of someone declaring a secret turns into a loud outburst to the wrong ears. All of the deliciousness of food is gone, completely. She never eats, and never will again. Never again would she taste honey on bread, never again would she taste the sourest berry, or the hottest pepper. All of that was ripped from her. She no longer even held the desire for it, for she knew it will get her no where. She would still wonder, and would still be seen though.

Kagome never even remembered her life. Was her life like this? So blurred together that she couldn't tell the day to the next year? Was her life so lonely, that all she had was just the emptiness around her? She could look onto the earth, the world everyone else preoccupied. But she couldn't see what they saw. She never did. Her dead, ghostly eyes never could see what those of the living did. All she could see was where she was at. She couldn't remember her life, yes, but she did indeed remember her death. It was because whoever had loved her wouldn't let her go. She was stuck, and she was bored, and she was _dead_. Grant it she always knew that death would be a big adventure, but she couldn't go on to her death. She was stuck between worlds, and she _hated_ it. Absolutely loathed it. If she could go and haunt whoever that kept her here, she would make there life their living hell. But she was stuck, and all she could do was watch as they past her time. She looked up at her sky, -which she found out that she could make this place anyway she wanted it to, so that was a bonus- and sighed, letting her endless thoughts pass her by. Today was as lonely as ever and she was getting tired of it. Her sky was purple, the color of the lunar roses someone left her. If only she could remember… But she was afraid to. If they didn't want to let her go, could it be that she didn't want to either? She knew there was a strong bond between whomever it was, or that there was a lot of people still mourning over her, for she was nearly solid here. She could almost feel the light wind cress her skin. She could almost feel the soft grass under her legs. She could almost smell the fragrance of the roses she held. She was almost here, in her makeshift heaven. But no, whoever held her here, was slowly and painfully torturing her. Oh yes, she would definitely give whoever it was living hell. With her purple sky, her blue sun shown down, casting an eerily light across the endless meadow, with only breaks of rivers, lakes, waterfalls, streams, and hot springs. Ok, maybe this place wasn't so bad. But the fact that she could only half way enjoy everything, that _was_ bad. She created this place, didn't she? Shouldn't she be able to at least enjoy it while she waits? But wait for what? To go back and join them? The people who is torturing her in death? Or wait for them to catch up? Or wait for them to let her go.

She got up from her endless sitting from under her tree, and walked over to a river, that lead to a lake, that emptied over a water fall, that fell into another river, that flowed into a stream, and thus ended back up here. She kneeled over and looked at her reflection. How long had she been here? A day? A few weeks? A few years? If she had been here for a few years, shouldn't there be some kind of change? A change in her clothing, which was she same as the ones that she got here in, which were the ones on her body in her grave. It was a nice, few layered kimono, which was a midnight blue, with light amethyst purple crescent moons, with a silver obi which was tipped black at the end. On the black tips, were small, little silver crescent moons. As she stared at her reflection, some of the same thoughts crossed her mind. The same thoughts she always had; she always asked the same questions, and she knew they would all remain unheard; unanswered. She always wondered how she was during her life, and she would die all over again just to find out. Was she quiet, like she was now? Or was she more out going? Was she always so thoughtful, consumed by wonders of the world, or was she brash and lived in the moment? She didn't know, and most of the things here she was forced to accept. Like from when she first arrived here. She would always explore, looking for things to do, whether it was to swim, or to take walks in her endless forests, or learn about the different plants here. Now that all seemed so pointless. She knew every rock, every gust of wind, every star in her velvet black sky. But her thought of dying all over again to discover herself, wouldn't she just forget it all over again? Wouldn't she just remember her death and how she died, the only thing that let her know that this wasn't normal? Yes, her death was her only clue as of knowing what was happening. But she had been here so long now, that it seemed only a dark nightmare. One that when she wakes up, she still here. She is still isolated, in her little makeshift heaven, making it up as she goes.

She looks back up at the sun, and wonders for the umpteenth time what would happen if she was brought back to the land of the living. She wondered if she would suddenly remember everything and be who she once was. Or would she remain in the dark, and not remember anything. Would she remember the ones that she loved, or had loved her? Or would she be blind to them? Or would they be blind to her? There was no telling how long she had been dead. They could have forgotten her. But she shook that thought away. If they had forgotten her, then they would have let her go, and if they let her go, then she could move on. She could leave this god forsaken place and move on into the real heaven. But could _they_ be dead? But she also shook that thought away. If they were, she would have known, right? Everyone who dies goes through here in one from or another. Whether she has to share this place, or they just ghost by and move on. But there was also the fact that she wouldn't recognize them even if they came right up to her and slapped her in the face. Which, she has no doubt that they would. No, she knew that they weren't dead… yet.

She looked back down as a gentle breeze flew by, just when she wanted it to, and a few light strands of hair flew into her face. She sighed and waited for the water to stop. When it did, she same girl stared back, looking lonely and out of place. Like she wasn't suppose to be here, like she wasn't suppose to have died. Her skin was pale with a little natural blush across her cheeks. Her lips were full, but now there were pressed together in a bored line. Her raven black hair framed around her heart shaped face, making her skin seem to glow. Her eyes matched the ocean, and looked extremely sad. She knew she couldn't have been this lonely in her life, so why does she have to be here? Why can't she have a little companion? Was that too much to ask for? Or was she a special case, and was distend to go insane in her death? The thought made her giggle. Insane in death? Ha! The more she thought about it, the more the giggles became harder to suppress and she just busted into full bloom laughter. But wasn't laughing at thoughts that were insane_, insane?_ Those thoughts made her stop suddenly. Oh yea. She was loosing it.

She sighed and walked back over to her tree. She looked down at her roses and a small smile graced her lips. Well, she knew that she was loved and missed. She kneeled down and picked up one of each that was still living. One red rose, one black rose, and once lunar rose. Even in the land of death, the lunar rose won't bloom until her crimson moon touched the black night sky. They sky grew darker as thoughts of night became more pleasing in her mind. She slowly sat down with her back against the bark of the tree as memories of her death surfaced.

'_The night was quiet and peaceful. The millions of stars twinkled at the group sitting under them, and a crescent moon amongst them. The group consisted of two mikos, one her self and the other was a beautiful woman who sat beside a half demon. The woman had long black hair, down to her hips, tied back and some of it hung around her shoulders. She wore the traditional Miko garb, a red and white Hori. Her bow and arrows where beside her, in easy reach in case an unannounced demon decided to show up. Beside her sat a half demon. He had on a red, hori. His hair was silver and glowed under the moonlight, with small silver dog ears on top of his head. His arms are crossed over his chest, holding an ancient looking sword. Beside him, a bit away, was another woman, though she wasn't a miko. Instead, she had on a purple and green kimono, with a big ass boomerang slung across her back. In her lap was a small neiko demon and she stroked its fur absent mindedly as it snoozed. Beside her, was a monk, dressed in dark blue and purple robes, his staff was in his arms in a similar way that the half demon held his sword. She looked up next to her, as she could feel the eyes of someone watching her. When she looked up, her breath hitched. There beside her was the most beautiful demon she had laid eyes on,- which in this case- was very few as she couldn't remember any demons she had laid eyes on. His long silky silver strands flowed over his back, and into his lap. His golden eyes bore into hers with such intensity, she forgot to breathe. They didn't betray much, she could tell, but they were so certain, so confident, that what ever he would say, she would probably believe it. His face was smoothed out, and it as well didn't betray much, but it was soft, and she knew that it was a look only for her. Two maroon strips crossed his cheeks and a blue crescent moon was on his forehead. And he was sitting closer then what was necessary, but she was fine with it. She knew that whoever this was, this was one of those people that loved her. And that she loved as well. _

_But then she could feel something odd. The night was still quiet, but there was a sudden tension. Something was tugging in her chest, like an itch you couldn't scratch. Her eyes narrowed, and in her prophetical vision, she saw the other miko's head snap up. So, whatever it was that was coming, the other could sense it too. In the demon's eyes in front of her, confusion flashed across his eyes, but she didn't think much about it. Her body acted on its own accord and reach for her bow. She stood and notched an arrow in, her eyes searching the dark woods for what, she didn't know. She slyly took notice that the other miko repeated her actions, and was coming to stand by her side. _

"_A jewel shard is coming." Her body said as she called forth her powers. This got everybody on alert and they all reached for their weapons. _

_That's when she saw it. A Dark purple speck; gleam in the darkness. But what seemed to confuse her was the lack of a demonic aura. A shard was moving, but who was moving it? She looked over at the miko beside her, and she seemed confused as well. What the hell was going on? But then suddenly, it shot forth, heading straight towards her. What was so worse, that no body else, beside herself and the other miko, no body could see it. My eyes widened as it came at me so fast, that I couldn't even attempt to dodge it. Apparently, the other miko saw it, as she yelled out her name. And then it hit her. A sharp needle size pain shot thought her as it entered her chest, near my heart. Sudden dread filled her and the world around her grew numb. She could only watch as she seemed to loose control in her legs, and faintly feel someone catch her. She saw strong arms wrapped in silk, catch her and slowly bring her to the ground. _

"_What happened miko?" The deep voice that belonged to the one that caught her asks emotionlessly. _

_She could only star up blankly at everyone, completely feeling void of anything and everything._

"_The jewel shard entered her. Naraku must be trying to use her against us." Explained the miko above her. She could feel her cold hand against her chest, right over the place where the jewel entered her. _

"_Kagome?" Asked the voice behind her, the same one who caught her. _

_She tried to open her mouth, or mumble some sort of response, but her body wouldn't. _

'**What? What is going on? No… This can't be happening.'**

_She thought as realization set in. She had been though this before. Naraku was using the jewel against them, using __**her **__against them. She could hear a few more mumbles behind her, but their voices tones out as complete silence overwhelmed her. Suddenly, she could hear a dark, menacing chuckle echo across her mind. It was Naraku._

"_**Ah… my little miko. How are you feeling?"**__ he asked mockingly. _

"_**Get the fuck out of my head."**__ She snapped back._

"_**Now, now my little Kagome. You know defiance will only bring you pain."**_

"_**It's worth it."**_

_And then a sharp, unbearable pain shot thought her, and she could faintly make out that she had screamed. The arms around her tightened and panic filled voices mumbled in the background. Yet, she could do nothing. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, respond, or anything. Only wait until it stopped. When it did, Naraku's voice came back._

"_**Now you see what you made me do? Don't make me hurt you again. Now, will you do as I say?"**_

"… _**Never." **_

"_**Hmmm. Your just making this worse then howit's suppose to be. Now, stand up." **__He barked. _

_And to her horror, her body complied. She could hear her friends question her. But she couldn't speak._

'**NO! STOP THIS AT ONCE! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! STOP MOVING!' **_She told her body, but it didn't listen. She could only watch in horror as her body turned around and look at the questions and surprise on their faces. _

"_**Kill them."**__ Naraku whispered to her._

"_**No." **_

"**NO! RUN! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T MAKE ME FIGHT YOU! RUN!' **_She screamed at them. But she knew they couldn't hear her. They could only see their friend is grazing over and used by evil. She watched as the miko and the demon stand up, alarmed._

"_She's being controlled." Murmured the miko._

"_And what, miko, do you suppose we do?" asked the demon._

"_I don't know."_

"_Well, we can't just stand by and let her kill us!" exclaimed the half demon from beside her. _

"_Kagome?" asked the demon slayer. Kagome's gaze turned to her, her mind pleading her to run; pleading her to not fight her. _

"_**Kill her."**_

"_**NO!"**_

_But her body didn't comply. Instead, in bent down and grabbed her bow and arrows. She hooked and arrow in, and watch as their faces grew tense. _

"_Kagome..?" She asked again, and I aimed my arrow at her._

"_**Don't make me do this, please?"**_

"_**Are we begging?"**_

"_**Please…"**_

"_**Heh. Kill them."**_

"_**Bastard."**_

_She pulled the arrow back and released it, and it shot straight for the demon slayer. _

"_Sango!" the monk shouted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the arrow's path just in time. Next, her body grabbed another arrow, and aimed it at the demon. Her miko powers flared and the arrow head started to glow a bright purple. She heard the other miko gasp, and she felt her powers flare. _

'_**NO! SESSHOMARU RUN!'**_

_But he didn't listen. He just stood there, staring at her with his expressionless face. She then felt her eyes sting, and she knew that she was making her self cry. But then she felt a warm hand on her arm, and it pushed the arrow away. She blinked and a tear escaped her eye._

"_Kagome, don't do this." She looked up and looked into the eyes of Sesshomaru. More tears swam in her eyes, and her heart clenched. But Naraku wasn't about to let her go. He strengthened the curse and Kagome's arms snapped back up and aimed the arrow back at Sesshomaru. When she released, and to her immediate relief, he disappeared. But then the half demon ran at her, and pinned her against a tree. Her arm reached up to his chest and let her hand purify him. He let go with a painful cry. He backed off, but she only turned to face the end of the other miko's arrow._

"_Kikyou! Don't!" Sango cried. _

_Kikyou seemed to think about it, but determination glazed over her eyes. But with in second, she as well was facing the end of Kagome's arrow. But she wouldn't hesitate like she did. As soon as she had aim she fired. Kikyou tried to move, but she still got hit in her side. She stumbled and she heard the half demon growl. But it wasn't he who attacked her next. The monk came up, and trapped her between himself and his staff. _

"_Kagome! Stop this! You can fight Naraku! Fight him!" But she only turned the arrow around, and stabbed him in the stomach. She looked around, and she saw all of what she was doing. She had purified the half demon, she shot Kikyou, and she now stabbed the monk. _

_The monk's words echoed across her mind._

'_**You can fight Naraku! Fight him!'**_

_Then she felt the curse waver, if not for just a little bit. She took her advantage and gained some control over her mind. And she did the only thing that she could. She ran. She ran in the direction that the shard came in. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to have even a little control over her body. She didn't want to hurt anyone, or have any part in it, or be under his control. No, she would rather kill herself. But there was nothing she could do, except run, and she was sick of running. Everyone always told her to run, to keep her safe, to protect the Shikon Jewel. She didn't want to run, and she won't run anymore. So she decided to make a sacrifice. She was a powerful miko, and it was her duty to rid the world of evil, no matter the cost. And it was her duty to protect the jewel, even if she didn't want it, even if she thought it was stupid, even if she hated it, it was still her duty to protect it and keep it pure. So, with her mind made up, she shot toward the left, which ended with a cliff._

_Unknown to her, her mate followed her as well as Kikyou and the hanyou. Her mate could sense her helplessness, and then blazing determination. This was never a good sign. She was a quick thinker, so she didn't always think things through, so usually her conclusions were always something stupid or rash. Her decisions always caused trouble, even if they had good intentions, and they always got her into trouble. So he willed himself to go faster. He had to get to her before she did something stupid, and right now, it looked very highly. _

"_The jewel! She must have purified it." Said Kikyou from the hanyou's back. _

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means that whatever she's thinking, or doing, has cleansed it and broke the bond between her and Naraku! If we can stop her from doing something rash, we might be able to convince her to stop."_

_That was all Sesshomaru needed to hear. He pushed himself faster. He needed to get to her and fast. He followed her scent, but then it suddenly shifted. He came to a stop as he turned to see where she went. Once he realized where, his eyes flashed and panic clenched his heart. Her scent was headed towards the cliff. The cliff his father had crated during one of his battles. And what lay beneath was a rocky valley, still full of the aftermath of the battle._

"_No…" He whispered before he shot off after her. And when he got there, his heart stopped. She wasn't there, but her scent continued. She had jumped.'_

Ah. So maybe that was why she was stuck. She ended her won life, instead of it taken away honorably. But, not only did she take her life in blind belief that she was doing something good, but she didn't realize that the jewel shard was pure until _after _she died. So then, being here was here fault? She shook her head. No wonder she didn't want to remember anyone or anything. It hurt too much, and she knew that once she knew why she was here, what she left behind, that it would drive her insane. That was why she wanted to believe that this place was real, that her life here was normal, and she didn't want to know why there was only her one tree in this place, or why she always received roses. No, it was best not to remember.


End file.
